regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 10
Recap Day 51: Suddenly, Nobility Eagleford, home of... eagles, I assume. The crew decide to tap into their primary source of information in a new town. TO THE BAR! The crew feel they can't trust Stormy with the treasure on the ship. So they take Rezo with them, so that Stormy can't sail off alone. December makes a pit stop at their secondary source of information in a new town; the Representative of the Fraternal Order of Harbormasters. He helps out by saying that one Julia is the local lord's daughter. At the Bar, the bartender doesn't recognize Francis' description. He mentions that they will need a reason to go see the local lord, though presumably the guards can be slipped a few coins to let them in. With a round of drinks in hand, the group decide to hop bars. December steals her beer glass. After the third drink, Rezo decides he's had enough beer for early afternoon, and heads back to the ship. The ladies have a debate about who Francis liked and disliked. Lily thinks Francis liked her and disliked Elianna. (EL: I'm... not sure that's how it went down, Lily.) Rezo heads back to the ship while the ladies argue. Meanwhile, Stormy contemplates stealing the treasure. Elianna follows Rezo, while the others keep barhopping. (EL: By now, December probably has enough glassware to start her OWN tavern...) Stormy plants the idea in Elianna's head about sailing off, but then makes a joke about her and Rezo together, causing Elianna to say she won't go. Rezo goes to sleep off the buzz. Lily, December, and Fe go up to Lord Hamilton's gated manor, and approach the guards up front. Lily introduces herself as "Lady Dudley" to the guards, bluffing about hearing Julia's want for a Roc egg. It actually works, and gets the three in through the front door. A beautifully appointed manor, marble and gold accents everywhere. Lily originally comes up with "Lily Dudley from the lands of Halflings"... but that isn't going to fly, in Fe's opinion. A few minutes later, Lord Hamilton enters the room, big hat and all. (Big hats apparently universal symbol of in-chargeness). Beside him is Francis. Francis is engaged to Julia, his life's turned around, and he's doing very well for himself. He obviously would have no desire to travel with the Misscliks. The ladies fill Francis in on...some details of their time between events. Francis and Lord Hamilton have to go sort out wedding details, so they part ways with the ladies until dinner later, which they're all invited to. Returning to the boat, Elianna is filled in about Francis. "He didnt betray us". This is the bar Lily sets for someone being nice. Rezo and Stormy both avoid dinner, saying they don't do well in fancy peoples places. Elianna drops the bomb that Stormy tried to get her to leave with him. Stormy tries to make believe that Elianna made the story up. The ensuing tension/threatening just about removes Stormy from the story without need for a storyline to do it. Rezo seems to be standing on Stormy's side. Lily's Plan Pt 2: Lady Dudley, daughter of Sir Littleton, from Evergreen. December points out that Sir Littleton wouldnt have a daughter with the last name Dudley, catching Lily's loophole before it happens. #NewWizard #NewNobility. Once Elianna, Lily, and December leave for dinner, Stormy pulls Rezo aside for a chat... he offers Rezo a spot on the boat; he's leaving. The ladies are driving them both nuts, so Rezo agrees. The two go to find Fe. Fe arranges for the girls' belongings to be left on the dock, except the chest of treasure, which is dumped in the water, with a rope tied to it. Fe left sitting on the dock looking like a bad breakup. Stormy and Rezo sail off into the.... moonlight together. Back at the dinner, the group meets Julia, who tells the story of how they were reunited. Then Lord Hamilton starts to question Lily about her history. She states she is from Evergreen, which is in the "Halfling Lands". He continues to question, this time about how she came to be in these lands. She claims to be in these lands to reclaim her family's heirloom which has been stolen. She also claims to be 1 of 4 daughters, with no sons. He questions her about the thief; she responds that the thief is Pimperneal Goodbody, who is a rogue of a halfling and a brigand. Lily manages to drone on enough to be boring while talking to Lord Hamilton Lily succeeds in getting Francis to agree and give up some of his spells; mostly due to the fact that he's trying to impress the bride's family and so isn't in a position to say no. Lord Hamilton again inquisitions Lily about her family, this time about her heraldry; A green cross upon a green field, bearing the ordinaries of a Wolf, Bear, Dog, and Ferret (which Lily hates) amid the quadrants. She says that Pimperneal owns a ferret, and that her family motto is "Green be the Pastures." Hamilton offers hospitality to the group for the night, but December demures it off, saying they needed to deal with an unscrupulous captain. They return to the...ship.... oh wait, its gone. They find Fe on the dock, with all their stuff. They resolve to get a ship in the morning, but there remains the matter of tonight. Lily and Fe go to an inn to keep up the "Lady Dudley" ruse, Elianna and December sleep on the dock. Day 52: Second Hand Ships Morning comes, and Fe and Elianna are set the task of ship-purchasing. They go to the Harbormaster, who can point them in the direction of people selling their ships. (EL: Neal kills another group of viewers by looking up stuff every 10 seconds during this whole section.) First, they go to visit the Cog for sale, the "NAME REDACTED". It's got aftermarket oars, custom flame paintjob, for only 25,000 gp. When they start to walk away, 22k becomes the price. They go off to see the Drokkar. The Drokkar is a bit worse for wear, cannonball holes in it. It's being sold by "Hammond the Bold", who unabashedly hits on Elianna, who's turning on her own charm... (EL: Did I hear a snake hiss?) "We've developed a new stat, a sub-stat of Charisma for this game." -Neal. The Nealiverse System now includes Appearance as a stat score. (EL: No, not really.) Elianna lets Hammond show her around the Drokkar. The ladies try to convince him to be their captain onboard the cog, but when questioned for a price, he states a value of 18,000g (+~1000gp for repairs), and suggests Elianna come back to stay the night. Elianna drops the routine as soon as they walk away from Hammond (EL: Yup. hiss.) Elianna and Fe return to the others to discuss their options. The decision is taken to buy the cog, but they want to try and recruit Hammond as captain. This doesn't much please Hammond, who is losing out on the boat sale. He elects not to go with them. Fe talks the owner of the "NAME REDACTED" to lowering the price to 20,000, including the supplies onboard. Elianna counter-lowballs, and knocks the price down to 19,000, still including the supplies. Cog stats: 90' long, beam (width): 20', draft 4.5', minimal crew: 4, normal crew: 8, max crew: 20. Passenger space: 5. Sea Movement: 9, Worthiness: 17, cargo capacity 150 tons. The ladies offer the former captain money to teach them to sail; they offer a gold a week; he counters and says 150g for 2 weeks. They agree. The ship is apparently called the Golden Dragon. (EL: Finally found one that isn't an unfortunate innuendo, and it'll be renamed within the week!) Lily however, is gone to talk to Francis. She manages to show up during tea time, which... isn't when she was expected. Woops. She plays it off as a communications gaff. #NewWizard #NewNobility #NewDiplomat. Lily and Francis secret themselves away after tea to transfer some knowledge. Back at the ship, they spend the next 2 weeks learning to sail, recruiting a crew, and a first mate most importantly. The seller of the Dragon stays around to point out good potential candidates. Potential Candidates: A younger human, who's got sailing mechanics down pat. A 30 year old half-orc, 11 year seaman. Bit severe, but he's organized. And a full blooded elf, 640 years old; sailing for a long time. Banished from his kingdom for 'poor choices'. There's a lot of debate about who to select, but eventually the Half-Orc, Matt Hammerfist, is selected as First Mate. When he finds out that he will be serving as Master to the ladies' Commander, he insists on getting a Second Mate as well to create an Sailing Master rating aboard ship. (EL: This is later abandoned as unnecessary when the crew totals 7 people) The hired crew will be the four ladies, Matt, and 6 others. Matt will be taking 100g a month, the rest of the crew will take 48s per month (2s/week a person) The decide to find a mission, but that will have to wait for next week! * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes